Cupidon au féminin?
by Tess Queen
Summary: CONTENANT SLASH. Une nouvelle arrive à Poudlard et fait chavirer le coeur de notre beau-blond-serpentard! Drago?, HarrySévérus, RonHermione et quelques autres couples.
1. Serais ce un ange?

**_Titre_**: Cupidon au féminin?

**_Couple_**: Drago, Harry/Sévérus, Ron/Hermione et quelques autres!

**_Disclaimer_**: Pourquoi cette affreuse torture? Bon OK rien est a moi! J'avais demander Drago non-emballé pour noël mais j'ai pas été assez une bonne fille il faut croire!

**_Notes de l'auteur ( c'est moi ça! )_**:

C'est mon premier fic de Harry Potter alors vous seriez gentil de pas me lapider trop fort pour tout de suite, merci de votre compréhension!

Ceci contient de slashs! Ceux qui supporte pas les relations totalement humaines des hommes avec hommes cessez de lire………. Là!

Un déjeuner pour vous c'est un petit-déjeuner, un dîner/déjeuner et un souper/dîner… c'est clair au moins?

L'intrigue se déroule pendant le 7e année de Harry

Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit…. C'est parti!

**_Chapitre 1: Serais-ce un ange? C'est certainement pas un avion! Mais nonnnn c'est juste une belle fille!_**

Fin septembre, Poudlard, Grande salle

Tous les élèves sont dans la grande salle entrain de manger. McGonagall entre alors dans la grande salle et va voir directement Dumbledore.

Elle vient d'arriver, Albus

Merci Minerva. JE VOUDRAIS L'ATTENTION DE TOUT LE MONDE S'Il vous plait! Merci! Donc je voudrais vous faire part d'une annonce importante! Une nouvelle élève viendra ce joindre au 7e années! Elle se nomme Chloé Hallery, et je voudrait aussi profiter de la situation pour vous rappeler que notre meilleure arme contre le mal et la haine c'est l'amitié, l'amour et l'entraide! Rappelez vous le en cette proximité de jours si sombre… Minerva, allez me chercher cette chère enfant pour qu'on puisse la répartir dans une maison!

McGonagall partie à l'extérieur et revient avec une jeune fille à ces talons. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler puisque que tous les garçons étaient bouche-bée et les filles regardaient les garçons puis Chloé avec des yeux noirs. ( Rahhhhhhh c'est pas bo la jalousie!)

La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, une peau blanche et des yeux bleus clairs.

Elle ne rendait personne indifférent, surtout pas un certain Malfoy, qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il l'a trouvait… magnifique.. C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à penser mais ce n'était même pas assez fort, il se serait bien mit a genoux devant elle pour qu'il la remarque… mais? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte? Se mettre à genoux devant une simple fille? Il disjonctait! Il était un Malfoy bon sens! Il devait de ressaisir! Nan mais!

La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret ou l'attendait le choixpeau magique. Elle le mit sur sa tête. Tous les garçons retenait leurs souffle, souhaitant tous qu'elle vienne dans leur maisons et toutes les filles… ben elle souhaitaient toutes le contraire!

Le choixpeau mit de longues minutes à réfléchir puis hurle:

Serpentard!

Les Serpentards applaudirent et Chloé se dirigea vers cette table, on entendait des exclamations déçues de la gent masculine ( bande de pervers! Une belle fille et ça devient mou! Ou dur… tout dépend! ) et ils la regardèrent tous se rendre à la table des Serpentard.

Mais la jeune fille ne va pas s'asseoir à coté des 7e année, elle va plutôt vers les ère années et se met a discuter avec eux avec un grand sourire. Les plus petits ont l'air très contents qu'une grande prennent attention à eux. Mais par contre ça n'a pas l'air de plaire au 7e année, ils la trouvait tous bizarre, sauf Drago. Il l'a trouvait mignonne! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui aujourd'hui? Ca y est! Il a passer trop de temps avec ce fou de directeur! Lui aussi devenait cinglé! C'est son père qui allait être content!

Mais il avait quand même quelque chose à faire avec cette fille! Elle était trop belle pour qu'il la regarde sans rien faire! Bof! 2 semaines suffiraient amplement pour la mettre dans son lit… ouais! Ce serait trop facile!

Je sais c'est court mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi je vous assure! Alorssss heu…. J'ose pas demander mais… une tite review et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir! Merci vous zêtes des amours! Bizoux tout plein!


	2. Qui est le plus fort maintenant?

**_Titre_**: Cupidon au féminin?

**_Couple_**: Drago, Harry/Sévérus, Ron/Hermione et quelques autres!

**_Disclaimer_**: Pourquoi cette affreuse torture? Bon OK rien est a moi! J'avais demander Drago non-emballé pour noël mais j'ai pas été assez une bonne fille il faut croire!

**_Notes de l'auteur ( c'est moi ça! )_**:

C'est mon premier fic de Harry Potter alors vous seriez gentil de pas me lapider trop fort pour tout de suite, merci de votre compréhension!

Ceci contient de slashs! Ceux qui supporte pas les relations totalement humaines des hommes avec hommes cessez de lire………. Là!

Un déjeuner pour vous c'est un petit-déjeuner, un dîner/déjeuner et un souper/dîner… c'est clair au moins?

L'intrigue se déroule pendant le 7e année de Harry

Voilà le chapitre 2 mais avant réponse aux reviews! J'en ai eu 2! Trop coooooooooooollllllll suis trop contente!

**Amy Keira**: Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite pour toi!

**Tyeeeeeeee**: Merci beaucoup! Et petite égoïste…. Tu pourrais au moins partager un si beau mec! Lol!

**Chapitre 2: Qui est le plus fort maintenant?**

Le lendemain les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se rendirent au cachots pour leur cours commun de potions. Le professeur entra dans la salle de classe et regarda ses élèves.

# Je voit que votre nouvelle camarade est en reta…

# Paniquez pas! Je suis là!

# Mademoiselle… je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me parler sous un autre ton… et faites que ce retard ne se reproduise plus!

# Oui Professeur, bien Professeur! Répliqua t'elle ironiquement

# Cessez i-m-m-é-d-i-a-t-e-m-e-n-t votre impertinence jeune fille!

# Hé… je vous sens un tout petit peu… stressé! Il faut apprendre à vous calmer!

# TAISEZ VOUS! Allez vous asseoir avec M. Malefoy! Nous allons commencer le cours!

# OK! OK! Mais je continue a penser qu'il vous faut quelqu'un dans votre vie mais nous allons voir ça plus tard! Euh… C'est qui Malefoy?

Drago leva sa main avec assurance. Chloé se dirigea vers lui mais elle s'arrêta net puis se mit à rire.

# Est-ce qu'il y a des cheveux en dessous de ce gel? Lui demanda t'elle entre deux fou rire.

Tous les Gryffondors aussi ce mirent à rire, jamais un Serpentard n'avait provoqué Malefoy et juste le visage qu'il faisait en ce moment suffisait pour faire rire tout le monde.

# TAISEZ VOUS! Aboya Rogue, Miss Hallery vous resterez après la classe j'ai à vous parlez, maintenant assoyez vous et notez tous la potion à faire pour aujourd'hui.

Tous notèrent la potion à préparer puis la débutèrent. Drago se demandait si ça allait être aussi facile qu'il le croyait d'âpater cette fille. Mais voyons… bien sur que ça allait être facile! Il était Drago Malefoy le sex-symbol de l'école, celui que toutes les filles voulait avoir et ce n'était pas une petite tête forte qui ferait exception à la règle. Un grand fracas mit fins à ses pensées c'était Neville qui avait ( encore ) fait exploser son chaudron.

# Votre bêtise n'atteindra t'elle jamais de limites M. Londubat?

# Mais il s'est juste trompé! Laissez le tranquille voyons!

Toute la classe se tu, Rogue se retourna tranquillement vers son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'apercevoir Miss Hallery debout devant lui et apparemment très en colère.

# Vous saurez, Miss Hallery que je ne supporte pas l'impertinence et c'est moi et moi seul qui décide comment je traite mes élèves, j'enlève 5 points à Serpentard pour votre attitude ( il y eu un sursaut de surprise dans toute la classe ) et je veux absolument vous voir après la classe… est ce bien clair?

Chloé s'assit mais ses yeux lançait des éclairs vers la personne la plus détestable qu'elle est jamais connue.

La fin du cours arriva bien vite au goût de Chloé, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec cette personne insensible, elle se demandait même si il serait capable… d'aimer. Probablement que oui, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une personne susceptible de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Chloé s'approcha du bureau du Professeur mais celui-ci ne commença pas la palpitante discussion qu'ils devaient avoir car un élève était encore dans la classe. Un garçon assez grand avec des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs en batailles et une étrange cicatrice sur le front.

# Votre lenteur m'étonnera toujours Potter. Allez dépêcher vous!

# Oui.. Oui professeur, lui répondit le garçon en rougissant

Chloé le regarda un instant, pas de doute ce jeune homme était amoureux! Voilà qui était très intéressant, oui! Elle allait commencer par ces deux là.

# Mademoiselle Hallery, je veux bien passer par dessus cet écart de conduite mais sachez que dans ma classe j'exige une discipline exemplaire de la part de chacun de mes élèves, c'est bien compris?

# Avez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie?

# Pardon?

# Avez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie?

# Comment osez-vous…

# Parce que je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il vous manque, un peu d'amour pour faire fondre ce cœur trop longtemps congelé.

Elle passa sa main devant son propre cœur, l'ouvra et souffla une petite poudre rose dans le visage de Rogue. Celui-ci paru en transe quelque instants puis repris sa mauvaise humeur habituelle.

# Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, sortez et souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit.

# Très bien… bonne chance, Professeur…

Et elle sorti de la classe, à l'extérieur l'attendait M. J'ai des litres de gel dans les cheveux. Comment s'apellait ce garçon déjà? Ah oui! Drago… un très beau nom pour un très beau garçon malheureusement il était beaucoup trop prétentieux! Dommage!

# Salut, moi c'est Drago Malfoy et je suis préfet de la maison des Serpentard

Oh oh! Attention macho!

# Salut moi c'est Chloé et je suis… pas intéressée!

Et elle le laissa planter la.

En marchant vers la grande salle elle remarqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs et décida d'aller lui parler.

# Hey! Salut moi c'est Chloé et toi?

# Euh… c'est Harry

# Est-ce que je peut discuter avec toi?

# Hein? Euh… oui bien sur…

# Pourquoi tu as l'air si méfiant?

# Ben parce que tu es une Serpentard et que c'est très rare, même impossible qu'un Serpentard traîne avec un Gryffondor!

# Pourquoi?

# Parce que les 2 maisons ne s'aiment pas du tout…

# Moi je m'en fiche! Je discuterai quand je le voudrai et avec qui je le voudrai!

# D'accord! De toute façon tu n'as pas l'air à apprécier beaucoup les Serpentard!

# Pas vraiment, ils sont tellement… égocentrique et prétentieux! Surtout ce Drago Malfoy!

# Fait pas attention à lui, il a toujours été comme ça mais je ferais attention a toi il a la réputation d'un dragueur! Et il va sûrement essayer avec une belle fille comme toi!

# C'est gentil ça! De toute façon j'y ai déjà goûté, il s'est essayé tout à l'heure!

# Déjà? C'est pas vraiment M. Subtilité…

# Oui en effet! Écoute, il faut que je te dise un truc… j'ai remarqué ton attitude avec le professeur Rogue tout à l'heure… tu es amoureux de lui n'est-ce pas?

# Mais comment tu as…

# J'ai beaucoup d'intuition…

# Ca paraît tant que ça? Je veux dire… tu ne diras rien hein?

# Tu peux compter sur moi! Et je vais même essayer de t'aider!

# Je crois malheureusement que c'est un amour impossible

# Il n'y a rien d'impossible d'ans l'amour! Il suffit d'y croire! On y arrivera fait moi confiance! Il te faut juste un petit peu de courage.

# C'est étrange j'ai combattu un tas de dangers mais Sévérus est le défi qui me prend le plus de courage à surmonter!

# C'est normal! L'amour est un sentiment tellement difficile a expliquer!

# Oh oui! Si j'avait su que ce serait une Serpentard qui saurais mon secret en premier!

# C'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre! Bon on est arrivé je vais aller manger avec mes petits amours! On se voit ce soir Harry?

# Ouais d'accord!

# Super! À tout à l'heure!

Elle le salua de la main puis alla s'asseoir. Harry alla s'asseoir à coté de Ron qui lui demanda:

# Elle est gentille la nouvelle?

# Oui très!

# Bah ça fera changement, espérons qu'elle est une grande influence sur les autres Serpentards!

# Oui tu as raison, lui répondit Harry en regardant sa nouvelle amie.

Après son repas Chloé sortit de la grande salle pour aller se changer dans son dortoir quand Drago la stoppa en la bloquent contre un mur

# Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que tu pourrais m'insulter comme ça sans que je dise rien? Tu sauras ici que tous les serpentards me respectent!

# Et je comprend pourquoi! Tu leur fais peur c'est plutôt ça!

# Attention à ce que tu dit..

Mais il ne pu terminé sa phrase car il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, des souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête pour lui en faire voir un précis, un souvenir qu'il ne désirait pas revoir.

Flash Back

Drago est enchaîné à un mur, sans force. C'était il n'y a pas très longtemps. Devant lui se tenait un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup mais qui avait les cheveux plus long que lui, Lucius Malfoy.

# Non! S'il vous plait père! Je t'en prit! Arrête! Je suis ton fils! Arrête j'ai mal!

# J'arrêterai quand tu aura accepter ton destin Drago! Accepte!

# JAMAIS! Jamais je ne serai le larbin de Voldemort!

# Doloris!

Un cri vint percer le sombre cachot, puis seul les sanglots d'un garçon vinrent briser le silence, les pleurs d'un garçon à qui on n'avait volé son enfance.

Fin flash back

Drago recula de toute ses forces de Chloé. Mais que c'était t'il passé?

# Oh mon dieu… mais c'est… horrible! Ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Chloé comme un murmure.

# Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit je te tuerai! Hurla Drago

Et il partit laissant derrière lui une Chloé bouleversée par l'image d'un jeune homme qui était effrayé et blessé intérieurement.

# Chloé ça va? Lui demanda Harry qui venait lui aussi de sortir de la grande salle pour venir la rejoindre comme prévu

# Oui Harry… ça va.

Chloé décida qu'elle penserait à ça plus tard maintenant elle devait s'occuper de son premier couple!

# Nous allons attendre que Rogue retourne dans sa classe, pendant ce temps prépare toi à ce que tu va lui dire car c'est ce soir Harry que tu vas avouer ton amour.

# Je ne pourrai jamais…

# Pas de discussion! Tu peut le faire, tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner: l'amour que tu désire tellement!

# Tu as raison! Je peux le faire… et puis je suis pas si moche alors je vois pas pourquoi il voudrais pas sortir avec moi!

# C'est ça!

À ce moment Rogue sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers le cachot sans les voir.

# À toi de jouer! Bonne chance!

Harry se dirigea vers les cachots avec un peu d'hésitation… rien à perdre… sauf peu-être son cœur.. Mais il devait au moins essayer!

# Professeur j'ai à vous parler…

Fin chapitre 2

Je sais je suis sadique mais avez vous vu la longueur du chapitre? Je doit dire que je suis vachement fière de moi! Alors une tite review bonne ou mauvaise me fait toujours plaisir! Je suis prête à tous commentaires! Bizouxxxxxxxx


	3. J'ai un titre de chap trop long!

**_Titre_**: Cupidon au féminin?

**_Couple_**: Drago, Harry/Sévérus, Ron/Hermione et quelques autres!

**_Disclaimer_**: Pourquoi cette affreuse torture? Bon OK rien est a moi! J'avais demander Drago non emballé pour noël mais j'ai pas été assez une bonne fille il faut croire!

**_Notes de l'auteur ( c'est moi ça! )_**:

C'est mon premier fic de Harry Potter alors vous seriez gentil de pas me lapider trop fort pour tout de suite, merci de votre compréhension!

Ceci contient du slash! Ceux qui supporte pas les relations totalement humaines des hommes avec hommes cessez de lire………. Là!

Un déjeuner pour vous c'est un petit-déjeuner, un dîner/déjeuner et un souper/dîner… c'est clair au moins?

L'intrigue se déroule pendant le 7e année de Harry

Voilà le chapitre 3, désolée pour l'attente, je suis tombée dans une espèce de passe ou je trouvais que tout était nul y compris ma fic mais une amie ma convaincue que ça valait la peine de continuer donc voila un chapitre tout nouveau tout beau! P.S. Il y a une partie assez dark dans ce chapitre, du moins a mon avis! Faut dire que je suis une trouillarde...

**Rar**

**Amy Keira**: Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup encore une fois! c'est très gentil de m'encourager!

**Salima: **Ça parait pas du tout que cette review vient d'une amie! Merci beaucoup ma tite Sali de prendre le temps de me lire et de me supporter! Ze t'aime! Bizoux Bizoux!

Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques

_**Chapitre 3: C'est quoi qui cogne dans ma poitrine? Ah oui! C'est mon coeur qui bat...**_

- Professeur j'ai a vous parler...

- Qui a t'il Potter?

- Je voulais vous parler... du devoir de potion... finit Harry, déçu par tant de manque de courage.

- Votre manque d'attention me surprendra toujours M. Potter!

Et le professeur lui dicta comment faire le devoir puis Harry se dirigea vers la porte

-Merci beaucoup professeur, bonne soirée

Harry fit un beau petit sourire timide et sortit de la pièce.

_Ce qu'il peut être sexy avec ce sourire! _se dit Rogue _Ah mais reprend toi Sévérus! C'est un de tes élèves, et c'est Potter en plus... Ah oui... ce beau petit Potter avec ses magnifiques yeux verts et son beau petit cu... Ah mais ça suffit Sévérus! Concentre toi sur ton travaille à la place du cul de Potter! Depuis quand je pense au cul de Potter moi de toute façon?_

Dans le couloir

Chloé attendait de voir ce qui se passait avec Harry quand elle le vit sortir tout piteux ( genre petit chiot battu ) de la salle des potions.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? lui demanda précipitamment Chloé

- Bah j'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire...

- Mais... et lui? Il a rien fait?

- Non...

- Ça n'a pas marché?

- Qu'est-ce qui a pas marché? Il aurait fallu qu'il fasse quelque chose?

- Hum... non... bien sur que non... marmonna Chloé, se rendant compte de son

erreur.

- D'accord...

_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Chloé? Elle agi bizarrement! _(WOW Qu'elle intelligence! )

_Il me regarde bizarrement.. Il se doute peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal... Vite! Code rouge! Il faut changer de sujet! _

- Sinon... Y fait beau ce soir non?

_Bravo! Vachement intéressant et subtil comme diversion, pauvre conne!_

- Euh... Oui il fait beau...

- Ouais!...

_Ah! La belle conversation que j'ai en ce moment! J'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs je ne trouve pas une conversation plus palpitante que ça! Ouf! Soirée excitante!_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Un cri de douleur retentit dans les couloirs de Poudlard

- Mais que ce passe t'il? Demande Harry, paniqué

- Je ne sais pas! Viens! Suis moi!

Il coururent dans les couloirs se dirigeant vers le cri presque inhumain qu'ils entendaient. Soudain le cri s'arrêta, mais ils entendaient encore quelques chose... Des sanglots... Ils s'approchèrent pour apercevoir Drago, par terre et roulé en boule, qui sanglotait.

-DRAGO! Cria Chloé en courant vers lui. Drago est-ce que ça va?

- VA T'EN! ALLEZ VOUS EN TOUS LES DEUX! Lui cria Drago

Chloé allait répondre quand elle vit quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle; du sang, beaucoup trop de sang, traversait la chemise de Drago.

- HaHarrryy... Va chercher un prrrofffesseur et l'infirrmièrre... tout out de suitte... Bafouilla Chloé

- D'accord...

Et il partit, Chloé enleva la chemise de Drago dans l'espoir d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec. Une fois la chemise enlevée elle remarqua d'affreuses coupures sur tout le torse de Drago, mais ses coupures avait quelque chose de... Bizarre... C'était comme des lettres... Elle épongea le sang avec la chemise.

Fais-le

Vision, Flash-back

Cette scène ressemblait à la dernière vision, le même homme, le même adolescent.

- Soumets-toi au Seigneur Drago!

- Jamais!

- C'est ton destin fils! Fais-le!

Fin vision, Flash-back

Chloé rouvrit les yeux, elle venait de comprendre... Le père de Drago... C'était son père qui faisait endurer cela à son propre fils! Tout ça pour qu'il devienne Mangemort! Mais comment? Comment pouvait ton faire cela... À son propre enfant?

Elle prit Drago dans ses bras et le berça doucement, Drago n'était plus qu'un enfant blessé dans des bras enfin rassurants.

- Tu n'auras plus mal Drago... Jamais... Je te protègerai moi... Je te protègerai...

Rogue, Mme. Pomfresh et Harry arrivèrent à se moment.

- Il est blessé... Était tout ce que Chloé pouvait dire.

Plus tard dans le bureau de Rogue

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour que ça ne se reproduise plus! Tonna Chloé,

- Malheureusement on ne peux rien faire, Lucius MaleFoy disparu de la circulation, on ne sait pas où il est et nos sortilèges de protection ne fonctionne pas...

- Très bien! Je m'en occuperai moi-même!

- Vous savez bien que vous ne pouvez pas..

- Mais bien sur que je le peux, j'en ai le pouvoir et je le ferai!

- Mais... Tout ce que Lucius fera à Drago... C'est vous qui le sentirai à sa place!

- Et alors? Je guérirai plus vite que lui, vous savez bien que je suis faites forte

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas un risque à prendre...

- Et on prend le risque de le perdre LUI? Pas question! Vous savez à quel point il est important de le garder de notre coté et surtout en vie.

- Oui je sais très bien toute l'importance que Drago à dans notre guerre et je suis heureux de voir que vous vous en préoccuper mais il faut laisser faire les choses...

- Non... Désolé mais si vous faites rien je vais faire les choses à MA manière comme je lai toujours fait!

- Oui en effet j'avais cru remarqué que vous vous borniez à être comme vous êtes!

- Et vous, vous vous bornez à ne pas vous laisser aimer!

- Je vous prierais de laisser ma vie amoureuse en dehors de nos conversations Mademoiselle! Ce ne sont aucunement de vos affaires!

- Oh mais c'est là que vous vous trompez! Les histoires d'amour de tous le monde sont mes affaires, surtout quand je suis forcée de remonter le moral à un pauvre jeune homme à qui vous refuser votre amour tant désiré!

- Quoi? Mais... Qui? Mais vous avez dit... Un jeune HOMME? QUI?

- Mais c'est à VOUS de le découvrir professeur! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux! Sur ce au revoir, j'ai la vie d'un jeune homme et l'amour propre d'un autre à sauver! ( ce qu'elle peut être mélodramatique! )

Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et y entra doucement. Drago dormait sur le petit lit blanc, ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son visage d'une pâleur qui sembla pire qu'à l'habitude. Chloé s'approcha du lit et déposa un léger baiser sur le front du garçon. Les souvenirs des dernières heures était encore profondément marqués dans sa mémoire.

- Je t'avais promis que je te protègerais et c'est ce que je vais faire...

**Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour, je t'implore**

**Écoute l'appel d'un de tes ange qui a besoin de tes soins divins,**

**Protège cet humain pour que sa douleur devienne incolore,**

**Et qu'elle devienne mienne, que cela devienne mon destin.**

**Qu'il en soit ainsi!**

La pièce se remplit d'une douce fumée rose. Chloé devait maintenant se préparé à subir les foudres de Malefoy Père.

Le lendemain

Tout le monde mangeait tout en discutant activement des évènements de la veille. En effet, arrivé au dortoir, Harry parla de se qui c'étais passé à Hermione, puis à Ron, qui le dit à Neville, qui le dit à Seamus, qui le dit à Dean, qui le dit à Colin, qui le dit à Lee, qui le dit a Fred et George, qui le dit à Alicia, qui le dit à Kate, qui le dit à Ginny, qui le dit à Parvati qui le dit à toute l'école.

Mais comme Drago était sorti de l'infirmerie, il fulminait devant l'excitation de toute l'école. Tout ce passa relativement tranquillement jusqu'à ce que un cri retentit dans la grande salle. Chloé regarda sa main horrifiée, une énorme coupure la traversait, ensuite elle tomba dans une sorte de transe, se tourna vers le mur le plus près et y écrivit avec son sang; Soumets-toi sinon elle souffrira de plus en plus, jusqu'à la rendre folle...

Puis Chloé hurla. Une douleur inssuportable lui déchirait les entrailles, elle tomba au sol, puis soudain plus rien, seulement les pleurs étouffés de Chloé

Drago s'approcha doucement d'elle tout en redoutant ce qu'il y verrait. La chemise de Chloé était pleine de sang, il l'a souleva suffisamment pour y voir, lacéré sur son ventre, les mots; Fais-le

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et Drago était toujours assis seul dans la tour d'astronomie, à regarder le ciel mais surtout à réfléchir. Chloé était à l'infirmerie, en sécurité, mais en sécurité pour combien de temps?

Drago devait ce soir prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa courte existence, car, pour une fois, il lui faudrait penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même...

À suivre...

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Je sais il est beaucoup plus sombre que les 2 autres mais il me plait ce chapitre, j'en suis fière. Une tite review pour m'encourager?


End file.
